Kim and Harry Possible: Series One
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: So this is my first real crossover. No magic. Kim and Harry are twins. Hermione is Shego's little sister. Luna will come into the story at some point, either late in this story or early in the next one. Please enjoy and please read the AN at the top


So this has taken me the better half of two days and a lot of my patients. Not to mention that I could of been using that time to write my book. So I decided to write my first real crossover, unfortunately there is no magic, but there will be three Harry Potter characters in my story. I will keep doing this story, but if people don't read and review then it will take longer to do. Not being mean, but if I feel that nobody likes it then I'm not going to focus myself to sit down and type for another two days.

BTW these chapters will be in chronological order, not in the order in which they were aired.

I do not own Harry Potter or Kim Possible or the plot or anything really, bugger. Please read and review.

Tick-Tick-Tick

Middleton High school was quiet, peaceful even. The students were chatting as they calmly made their way to class.

The quiet was shattered when a red head with jade green eyes threw herself through the front doors of the school, apologising as she leapt over students in her mad rush to get to her locker. Following behind her at a more sedate pace were two boys. One was lean and fit with black, untameable hair and jade green eyes, just like the girls'. The other was skinny and small with messed up blonde hair and brown eyes.

The girl reached her locker and yanked it open revealing a computer and printer. She took out a disk and slipped it into the computer.

"Come on, come on," she muttered, "print for Kim." Paper started coming out of the printer. "Good, good. What is this?" She asked as she looked at the sheet of paper she had grabbed. At this point both boys had caught up with her.

"I downloaded cheat codes for Steel Toe Cyber Slam. Today Ron Stoppable defeats the boss of level six." Kim grabbed the blonde by the collar while she shook his cheat sheet.

"Ron!" She was starting to panic. "I have, like, thirty seconds to print my history paper." A sudden noise alerted her to the fact that her printer had jammed.

"Uh-oh, paper jam." The other boy sighed and hit the blonde over the head. "Nooo," He said, "Ya think?" meanwhile Kim was really starting to panic. She grabbed Ron by the shoulders and shook him. "Turn paper jam Ron!" She nearly yelled.

"Nothing a naked mole rat service call can't fix." He reached down into his trouser side pocket. "Rufus, emergency!" He said. "Ron!" Kim protested as the blonde put Rufus onto the printer. "Rufus can programme a VCR Kim, I think he can handle this." He assured her. While the rodent went to work the other boy came forward and put his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Relax Kim, you'll get your paper printed and we'll be in class before you know it." He said, trying to calm her down. It wasn't easy to do that though. Kim was every bit like their mother, and although their mother had mellowed with age, Kim definitely had her teenage temper, it wasn't always there, but it was there.

"Relax Harry! Relax! I need to get this paper in on time, and why aren't you panicking!" She looked at him accusingly. "Because," He explained while pulling his history paper out of his satchel," I printed mine off last night while you were chasing Jim and Tim around the house." He smirked at her outraged expression. She glared at her brother with such intensity, but they both knew she didn't mean anything by it.

Harrison James Possible was Kimberly Ann Possible's twin brother and the eldest child, by twenty minutes, to James Timothy Possible and Lily Ann Possible (though their mother preferred to go by Ann). The two siblings were just getting into a staring match when they heard the printer start to work again.

Rufus was standing on top of the printer making macho moves as Kim's paper started to print out. "Oh Kim of little faith." Ron said.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "The hairless freak did it." She collected the papers together as Rufus got pulled forcibly through the printer. "This is fantastic, it's all here, the paper, the footnotes the biography, Rufus." She stopped when she noticed that there was a Rufus shaped space in the middle of one of the pages. "Rufus!" Looking up she saw that Rufus had part of her paper printed on him. "Gah! I cannot be late." She said as she quickly reprinted her paper while the bell rang. Once finished she slammed her locker and raced for class.

"Kim!" Harry yelled after her. "Don't run! You'll get in trouble with Barkin!" She didn't answer though, she didn't even turn around. She ran around the corner and straight into the man her brother was warning her about. She accidently dropped her paper onto the floor. She got down and started to pick it up.

"Going somewhere Miss Possible?" Said the giant of a man.

"Mr Barkin," Kim started, inwardly cursing herself for not listening to her brother and slowing down. "I – I'm a …" she stuttered.

"Tardy." He said. "Third time this month yes?" It was phrased like a question, but it wasn't, she knew he knew the answer. Still, it couldn't hurt to try the innocent act.

"Maybe," she ventured timidly, "I'm not sure."

"I am," She knew he knew the answer, "looks like I'll be seeing you after school."

"At Cheerleading practice?" she asked hopefully.

"AT DETENTION POSSIBLE!" He yelled.

"Detention!" She repeated, he could not be serious. Then again, he was Barkin.

When Kim finally got to class she saw that her brother and best friend had beaten her there. Harry had a knowing smirk on his face as she made her way to the free seat between the two. He dropped the smirk when she sat down and slipped some papers onto her desk. Looking down she saw that they were notes for the class so far. She gave him a grateful smile before settling down to take the rest of the notes.

Just as they were leaving the class he leaned in close and whispered "I told you so" Before leading the way to the next class. When the lunch bell rang Kim and Harry headed for the cafeteria while Ron went to the boys room. Kim was still bemoaning her detention with Barkin.

"Listen Kim, it's just one detention, chill ok." He said for the eleventh time while rolling his eyes.

"You don't get it Harry," She moaned, "I'm a cheerleader, we don't get detention. Besides, I have never had a detention before." Harry cleared his throat, "I think that should be we have never had a detention before." She huffed, "The difference is that you don't have one now." She sulked for a minute before he sighed. Spotting Barkin entering the hall he picked up his fork and scooped up some mash potatoes. He aimed and launched the missile at the target, hitting him squarely in the face. He grinned at his sister, who gave him a shocked look in return. Then a red faced Barkin was bearing down on him.

"DETENTION POSSIBLE!" He yelled. "Tomorrow after school with your sister!" Barkin spun around and barged out of the room. Kim looked at her brother.

"Harry, why did you do that? Now you'll miss soccer practice." He shrugged, it was true that he would miss practice, but he would do it if that meant keeping his sister company.

When Kim and Harry had been younger they had both done a number of martial arts classes. It wasn't like their parents couldn't afford it. They were both very talented and were finished with their training by middle school. When they arrived at High School Kim had tried out for cheerleading, despite the difficult routine she had made the squad and was now the Captain of the squad. Harry, however, had tried out for the soccer team and was now the schools star soccer player, captain of the team and hero of almost every soccer game.

"I can't let you go through detention alone Kim, you're my little sister." He didn't say anymore, but she could read between the lines. "Thanks." She mumbled.

* * *

Later that night at dinner the younger Possible twins, Jim and Tim, were launching peas at each other from across the table while Kim moped and Harry ate. Their mother was looking at Kim, clearly concerned for her only daughter, and their father was reading the paper.

"Jim, Tim!" Their father said from behind his newspaper. "No airborne vegetables at the table." He lowered the paper. "Use the launch pad in the yard." The twins shot up and ran outside as Harry shook his head. 'That's it dad' he thought 'put ideas in their heads.'

"Kimmie," Their mother said, "You haven't eaten a nibble. Something wrong? " Kim sighed.

"Mom, you're a brain surgeon, dad's a rocket scientist, what am I? Detention girl!" She put her chin on her hand.

"Detention!" Their mom exclaimed. "A Possible has never had detention." Their father said. Out of the window Kim could see her little brothers carrying a small rocket. "Except your younger brothers, but their little monkeys." Their father amended. Out in the yard the rocket she had seen her brothers carrying took off. Their mom turned back to her.

"Do you want to tell us what happened, Kimmie?" she asked.

"I was a little late to class," Kim said, "It was no big, unless you're Mr Three Strikes Barkin."

"Hmm, sounds like your Mr Barkin is tough, but fair." Said their father said while pointing his fork at her. He suddenly pointed his fork at Harry and stared at him.

"What about you young man?" Harry gulped a bit, but gave in to the stare. "Well," He started, "I wasn't late to class …" He trailed off. "But …" Their father continued to stare. "I may have hit him with a face full of mash potato from across the cafeteria." He mumbled.

"WHAT!" Their parents shouted. "Why would you do that Harry?" Their mom questioned.

"He did it to keep me company." Kim answered for him. Their parents thought for a while before they let it go. It really was a nice and loyal thing for him to do.

"Like I said, tough, but fair." Their father reiterated.

"Dad, I'm a cheerleader, Harrys a jock," Kim stated, "We don't do detention."

"Really," their mom drawled, "who does _do_ detention."

"I don't know," Kim started, "other kids, the ones who break the rules." She finished lamely, having already spotted the trap she had fallen into.

"Like the two of you did." Bingo, there it was, the trap she had fallen into.

"Do I have the right to remain silent?" Kim sulked, but any further conversation was cut off when two communicators went off. Their parents immediately went for their pagers, thinking it was their separate places of work calling. Kim and Harry grabbed their communicators out of their pockets and showed them to their parents. "The Communicator." They stated together.

"What up Wade?" They asked together.

"You know it's freaky when you do that," the ten year old on their screens said, "anyway, there's a hit on the site from the Amazon."

"The Amazon?" Asked Kim. "Yes," Said Harry sarcastically, "You know, that big forest in South America." He ducked as some peas flew in his direction.

"I set you guys up with a ride from Gustavo." Wade told them before a food fight could break out. "Gustavo?" Kim pondered, "From the flood, oh I remember him."

"Pack your insect repellent." Wade said before cutting the connection.

"South America!" Their mom said sounding shocked. "On a school night!" Their father continued. Kim and Harry froze when they realised that their parents were giving them the glare. They looked at each other before Kim adopted the Puppy Dog Pout. The result was almost instantaneous as their parents caved.

"Ok, but finish your peas first." Their mom said. Kim and Harry looked at each other again before picking up their forks and saying "You're tough, but fair.

Once they had eaten their peas they ran up the stairs to the attic bedroom that they shared. Kim made a quick call to Ron and then she grabbed her mission clothes, her black crop top and brown cargo pants, and ran to the bathroom to change, while Harry got changed into his mission gear, his black T-shirt and blue cargo pants, in their room.

That was the unusual thing about Kim and Harry; they saved the world on a regular basis. It had started the night Kim tried out for cheerleading and he for soccer. Kim had started a website for babysitting; she had wanted to get a job, why not babysitting. However, her first job was a man in serious trouble, she had helped him and had been helping people ever since. Harry had started going with her after that to give her a hand. He worried about his sister, even if he didn't always show it. Ron came along too, in a black sweatshirt and grey cargo pants, though he was more like Kim's sidekick. He also wore black gloves just like them.

Kim came back into the room to grab her bag. He grabbed his and they left to go get Ron.

* * *

A few hours later they were flying over the Amazon rainforest and descending over the river to land.

"Thanks for the lift Gustavo." Kim said.

"After you and your brother rescued my village from the flood last year Kim Possible I only wish I could do more." He said with gratitude in every word.

"No big," she said, "it was just like swim practice" Ron leaned forward.

"Except the Middleton hill pool doesn't have piranhas," Harry grabbed Ron by the back of his top and yanked him back into the backseat of the plane just as the communicators went off. The twin heroes pulled them out.

"Ok guys," said Wade, "I can stream you the tape from the security camera now." "Please and thank you." Said Kim, she had always been the more talkative of the two. Harry was the silent, mysterious type.

"This is the lab of Professor Acari," he pressed a button on his keyboard and all they saw was a darkened lab, then a someone in a green and black jump suit flipped onto the table and flipped up to smash the camera just as another person in a yellow and black jump suit entered the shot. "Rewind and freeze Wade." Kim ordered and Wade did it. They could now see that it was two women. The one in green had green tinted black hair that came down to her thighs and emerald green eyes; she seemed to be a few years older than them. There was also a green hue to her skin. The one in yellow was about their age with amber eyes and blonde streaks through her shoulder length, slightly bushy brown hair, just like the other one her skin had a hue, but hers was yellow. "Who are they?" The twins wondered together. They were dragged from their pondering when Ron started slurping his drink noisily. They both glared at him.

"Is that really necessary?" Kim asked irritated by the noise.

"Uhh, yeah!" he said like it was obvious, "Every drop counts when you're a thousand miles away from free refills." Then he let Rufus slurp some up too.

They got out of the plane and made their way through the forest. After some mishaps, such as where Rufus got accidentally lobbed into a spider web and had to be pulled off of it by Kim, they saw the tree house in which Professor Acari's lab resided. They climbed the ladder to the top and were met by Professor Acari.

"Kim Possible and Harry Possible, thank goodness." He said while leading them inside.

"I'd get someone out here to spray your yard," Ron said as he passed the professor, "got a real insect …" he paused when he saw the inside of the lab "problem." He finished before getting smacked upside the head by Harry; it was something that happened frequently.

"Ron," Harry warned, "He's an entomologist." When Ron gave him a blank look he sighed. "He studies bugs." With that he walked off to investigate and a millipede crawled onto Ron's head.

"Little help." He whimpered and the professor took the bug off his head.

"Oh, don't be frightened Legs," Acari said to the bug while putting it in its box, "the Possibles have come to help us." Kim stepped towards the professor from where she had been investigating.

"What exactly was stolen professor?" Kim asked and Harry looked up from where he was checking the ground to pay attention.

"That's why I called you, I don't know," He sounded confused, hell, they were confused. "The gangs all here." Harry almost laughed; he highly doubted that someone had broken in to steal a bug. Meanwhile Ron was over by the computer admiring the butterfly screensaver, which turned out to be real butterflies. That gave Kim an idea and she whipped out her communicator, or as she liked to nickname it, the kimmunicator. Harry vaulted over the table to stand by his sister and look over her shoulder.

"What have you got?" He asked. "Don't know yet, but keep watching the computer." She replied. They watched the security footage again, this time looking behind the women. There it was, they both saw it at the same time. There was a loading screen on the computer. Kim looked over at Acari.

"What's on your computer?" Kim asked.

"Oh, well," he said, "It's a very experimental …" He gasped and ran to the computer. "My Project!" He opened the disk holder and found it empty. "No! They took my tick!" He exclaimed and Ron yelled while grabbing his head. Kim explained about bad summer camp memories and Ron grumbled about the bugs again.

"This tick was not alive," the professor started, but Ron started to yell something, that was until Harry dragged him away, leaving the professor to continue explaining to Kim, he knew she'd tell them later.

"On the disk was a digital blueprint for a cyber-genetic tick that would be virtually identical to the real thing" he finished.

"So you designed a robot tick?" She had to admit she was curious.

"Precisely." He announced.

"Question," asked Ron who had managed to get away from Harry and heard Kim's last statement, "Why?"

"I have a lot of time on my hands." He said with a bit of longing in his voice. Harry thought that it must get awfully lonely being all alone in the middle of a rainforest. He figured he was half right though, they hadn't stolen a bug, not a living one anyway. Then Kim asked the question on both of their minds.

"Who would need a robot tick?"

* * *

Out on a dark, creepy island, on which stood a secret lair, the two thieves made their way down a corridor, the oldest in front. All of a sudden two holes opened up in the floor beneath them and the two were dropped into the tunnels below. Ten seconds later they dropped into two chairs directly beneath the tunnels. They were greeted by the sight of a man whose skin was blue. He had a scar under his eye and he wore a blue lab coat. He was the older woman's new employer, the young girl only giving her loyalty to her older sister.

"Ever considered a normal door?" The green woman asked him. He ignored her question.

"Did you get it?" he asked. The yellow girl thought he was being rude, but she guessed that was what happened when you worked for evil people, no manners.

"I got it." Her sister said. "I don't know why you'd want it, but I got it." Both women smirked at the reply.

"My plan will reveal itself in due course Shego." The man said while snatching the disk from her. He then clutched it in both hands and sang "Who wants to build a robot tick? I do, I do." As he snickered Shego stood up and walked behind him, her sister following.

"Uhh, Dr. Drakken," she said while her sister giggled into her hand, "you know you said that out loud don't you?"

"Blast!" He grumbled. He regained some semblance of control. "Shego take your sister Hergo and go get settled into your rooms, they are adjoining just like you asked for." With that he left for his office while Shego led the way out of the room towards the bedrooms.

* * *

Kim, Harry and Ron were all outside her locker when her communicator went off.

"Go Wade, we don't have much time." She said.

"Oh, cheerleading and soccer practice." Wade said knowingly.

"Ngh, detention." She replied. "For both of us." Harry continued.

"Cheerleaders and jocks don't get detention." Wade stated as if fact.

"Can we just get back to the case?" she steamrolled and Harry chortled. It was funny to see his sister stressing over one detention.

"Ok," Wade said and let it drop, "Look, I took that freeze frame from the security camera," the screen flickered and then they were looking at two mug shots side by side, one of the green woman and one of the yellow girl, "The green one is Shego, the yellow one, Hergo, they're sisters. They're also wanted in eleven countries."

Ron pushed himself through to see, "Make that twelve." He said before doing a little roar. Then Harry yanked him back from the screen so that they could continue talking to Wade.

"So not your type, ugch!" They didn't have time for anything else as Mr Barkin came up behind them.

"Possibles!" He called. "Step to, it's fifteen hundred hours." He stated pointing to his watch.

"They have to do fifteen hundred hours!" Ron exclaimed and Harry dropped his face into his hand. "Let the time fit the crime Mr B." Barkin then got right in his face.

"You want a piece of this Stoppable!" Ron backed away and hid behind an open locker door. "Pass," he said, "Remember guys, chocolates as good as cash in there and don't look anyone in the eyes." Then they walked off towards detention, Mr Barkin following behind them to make sure they didn't run off on the way without him noticing.

They arrived at the room and took their seats side by side. Barkin closed the door and sat down on a chair backwards. "Possibles, meet Vinny and Big Mike." He announced. Kim cringed away from the boys whereas Harry just leaned back in his chair and glared at them, as if challenging them to try something with him.

"Sup Cheerleader, Jock." Vinny was clearly trying to intimidate them. Big Mike just said "Hey" and then the door opened. A boy with long blonde hair poked his head in and asked if it was the assembly.

"Detention Junior, sit down." Junior looked stunned, but did as he was told. He got to the twins and stopped.

"Woah!" He marvelled. "What's a cheerleader and a jock doing in detention?"

"Waiting for it to be over." Kim answered. Harry just glared at the new comer.

The clock on the wall was speeding away until Barkin hit it with his fist and put the hands back where they should be, which was five minutes after they had arrived.

"I'm doomed." Kim said as she dropped her head to the table. Harry rolled his eyes, sometimes he couldn't believe how melodramatic his only sister was.

It felt like hours had passed and Harry was starting to fall asleep when his sister's hiss of "What?" brought him back to full alert. Looking around for danger he realised what was going on when he saw how close Junior was to his sister.

"Never been this close to a cheerleader," He drawled in a bored type tone. "Your skin is so smooth and zit free. Like a baby's bottom." He commented. He suspected that he was trying to compliment her, probably trying to hit on her. The guy didn't realise that he was scaring Kim. She tried to get further away from him and ended up bumping into Big Mike who growled. She apologised and went to move away when she realised that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Quiet people!" Barkin said as he put his book, Infiltration for Deception, down. "This is detention not a pep rally!" Suddenly there was a squeaking from the door. "What's that?" Barkin whispered under his breath. He turned and saw Rufus in the doorway; of course, Barkin had never seen Rufus before. "Vermin, bald, creepy." He described. Junior cringed, "That ain't right." He said. Then Rufus bounded into the room and Big Mike screamed and jumped up onto his chair.

"Want some of this?" Barkin yelled as he tried to crush Rufus with a ruler. "Come on freak let's dance!" Rufus ran up Vinny's pant leg and his chair tipped backwards as Barkin kept on swatting. The twins looked at the door when they heard someone psst them.

"KP, HP." He waved his hand in a follow me gesture and Kim started playing along.

"What could it be Mr Barkin?" She made sure to sound suitably frightened.

"Probably busted out of the science lab," 'paranoid git' thought Harry, "genetic mutation," he sighed, "When will they stop? When?"

"Maybe we better get out of here." She said while climbing on top of her desk, Harry doing the same behind her.

"Alright," he breathed, "evacuate mutant infested location."

"Yes!" Whooped Kim with her arm in the air.

"Go, Go, Go!" He ordered. The twins swung themselves off of their desks and sprinted through the doors. No one noticed a certain naked mole rat climbing into Harry's pocket on the way out.

* * *

"Thank you Ron." Kim said when they settled down into their favourite booth with their drinks at Bueno Nacho. "Much needed bail out."

"Yeah mate," said Harry after he'd taken a sip, "You really came through for us. I thought I was going to die of boredom."

"I thought I was going to die of embarrassment." Mumbled Kim and Harry rolled his eyes again.

"Credit where credit is due guys," he motioned his hand towards Rufus. Rufus had a straw and was re-enacting what Barkin was trying to do to him, namely squish him.

"You don't know what it's like in there," Kim said as Harry proceeded to give Rufus a high five and almost knocked him off the table, "It's a meeting of the lifetime losers club."

"Yeah," Ron said before something clicked, "Hey! I've been in detention."

"Huh!" That was all Kim could say as Harry tried to stop himself from laughing out loud. Luckily she was saved by the bell, or rather the beep. She took out her communicator. Most of the time when they were together, and Wade always knew when they were together, he just called her one.

"Wade," she greeted him enthusiastically, "Got anything on our mystery thieves?"

"I scanned air traffic records in and out of the area," he reported, "there was this small jet of suspicious origin."

"Destination?" She asked.

"Just a little private island in the Caribbean." He sat back with the tips of his fingers pressed together.

"So villains' lair country." Harry nodded, that did sound villainess to him.

"And local legend says the island is haunted." He made a spooky movement with his fingers. Rufus hid in Harry's up of cola, who then sighed.

"Haunted island." Kim said with air quotes. "Keep out meddling kids, please?" She obviously found it amusing.

"When do we leave?" Harry said seriously.

"As soon as you can," He answered, "oh, I almost forgot, check your back packs." He told them.

"New toys! Gravy!" Said Ron as he leaned across the table and grabbed Kim's bag and began rummaging through it.

"That's my backpack." She said slightly annoyed with him.

"I need to familiarise myself with the equipment like this high-tech … lip-stick." Harry shook his head and began rummaging through his own bag, which he kept as far from Ron as possible.

"Actually that's not ordinary lip-stick." Wade warned.

"Ooo, Is it fruit flavour?" He asked as he opened it and aimed it at his face. Harry leaned forward to grab the tube, but it was too late. Something pink and gooey squirted out and covered his face.

"Elastic constricting agent," Wade explained as Ron tried to get it off his face while it constricted and Harry and Kim tried to stop their laughter. Rufus it seemed had no such compunctions as he laughed so hard that he knocked Harry's drink over, due to still being inside it.

Kim took something out of her bag. "My compact! I've been looking for this."

"What's that do?" Ron said leaning backwards with his finger still stuck to his face and fear in his eyes.

"It's a small mirror that allows me to check my face." She said as though it was obvious. "Come on guys, let's jet." They got up, grabbed their stuff and left the restaurant.

* * *

On the creepy island Drakken was humming away as he worked on the robot tick when the alarms started up. Shego and Hergo were at the screen in seconds to see the small group scuba diving towards their location.

"Intruder Alert!" Shego said loudly in Drakken's direction.

"CAN'T HEAR YOU," he yelled back, "INTRUDER ALERT TOO LOUD!" Hergo pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Please tell me he isn't going to be this stupid the entire time you're working for him?" She asked just loud enough for her sister to hear her over the alert. Shego smirked at her sister and pressed a button on the console.

In the water Kim and Harry swam on, unaware that they had been spotted. A hatch opened and started sucking water in; Rufus was the first to notice, followed by Ron. They were sucked in one by one, and the hatch closed after them.

They ended up on a tiny platform over shark infested water watched over by Shego and Hergo. It was obvious that Hergo submitted to Shego as leader as she stayed just a step behind Shego the whole time that they were waiting for the boss. At the same time they could tell that Shego was protective of her little sister, if they so much as looked at Hergo, she would shift slightly in front of her and snarl lightly, a warning.

"I have heard of you." A voice said. They looked towards the stairs to see a scientist with blue skin and a scar beneath his eye. "The world famous teen heroes Kim and Harry Possible."

"And their … Chum." Shego added as Hergo giggled.

"Did she have to say chum?" Ron gulped looking down at the sharks.

"Yes Ron," Harry sighed, "she's teasing us about our imminent demise."

"Smart boy!" Hergo spoke up.

"And surely you know of my work?" The scientist questioned.

"Sorry," said Kim. "Not a clue." Harry added.

"Think for a minute, it'll come to you." He said. "I'm a genius."

"We really don't know …" He cut her off though.

"Dr. … Dr. D … Dr. Dra … Drak … Dr. Drakken! Drakken!" he said having lost his patience.

"Dr. Drakken." Kim repeated to make sure she had it right. Mentally she and Harry were both filtering through news reports to figure out who this guy was.

"Aha!" He exclaimed with his arm in the air. "I see that my reputation precedes me."

"You have something that doesn't belong to you Dr. … um," she faltered, "What was it again?"

"Dr. … he said it was D … D something." Ron tried to help out.

"Enough chitchat!" Drakken said holding up his hand, tired of trying to get people he was about to kill to remember his name.

"That what he calls this," Harry muttered to the others.

"My pets are famished." Drakken said as he grabbed a remote hanging from the ceiling. "Perhaps the three of you could stay …" He paused for the punch line, but Kim beat him to it.

"For lunch?" She finished for him.

"You should really try to be more original." Harry taunted at him from behind the other two.

"I wasn't going to say that." He denied.

"Oh dude you were so 'for lunch'." Ron said to him.

"Fine, yes, then stay for lunch!" He shouted and slammed his fist onto a big red button. Harry had a brief moment to wonder why it was always a big red button, why not a small blue one, and then they were plunged into the water.

The sharks swam around them, getting ready to frenzy; Harry knew they shouldn't be in the water when that happened. They swam to the surface and breathed air just as the villains left them to their doom.

"Why not otters?" Ron asked. "I wouldn't mind dropping into a tank of otters, they're fun." Kim dived again as Harry pushed Ron towards the edge of the water. "Is this really the time to be asking that dude?" Harry gave him the look, the one that Kim and he had inherited from their parents and Ron began swimming. They'd just climbed out of the water when Kim resurfaced. At Harry's questioning glance she waved the lip-stick tube from earlier at him and he nodded before helping her out of the water too.

* * *

Drakken was humming again, he had disposed of an annoyance and he was back working on his tick. It was a good day. He finished and turned towards the plans on the screen and addressed the women.

"I'll wager that you are wondering how I can use a robot tick in my evil scheme, aren't you girls?" He took off his goggles and looked at them to see Hergo filing her nails and Shego brushing her little finger over her top lip.

"I'm sorry, what?" Shego said. They weren't even paying attention to him. What he didn't realise is that they were covertly looking for signs of the heroes, after all the heroes always got free if you left them alone. Drakken carried on as if she hadn't even spoken.

"When I join the robot tick to a nano explosive of my own brilliant design …" Shego butted in.

"Nano?" she scoffed. "What's nano?" Hergo was trying not to laugh. She knew her sister knew what nano was. She also knew that her sister loved teasing people, even her employers; in fact the only person she didn't tease was her. Pretending not to know what nano was and making the evil 'genius' explain was hilarious. Drakken face palmed.

"Nano – tiny, mini." He explained.

"Why don't you just say mini then?" Shego was deliberately pushing Drakken's buttons.

"Because nano sounds about a hundred times better, that's why." He turned back to the tick to attach the explosive.

At this point Kim, Harry and Ron were sneaking through the lab towards the computer. As Kim got the disk out of the disk drive Drakken continued explaining his plan.

"Once the nano tick attaches to a victim he or she will be at my mercy …" Shego caught on quickly after that. "And they'll bow to your will or …" "KABOOM!" Drakken yelled along with the visual effect on the big computer screen. As he continued to mumble the three teens started to sneak away. Kim paused and turned back to the boys.

"Ok so we're definitely putting this guy in the mad scientist category." She whispered. They were unaware of the fact that Shego had heard them and motioned for her sister and they crept towards the desk.

"Mad angry or mad crazy?" Ron asked. That was when the sisters pounced, Shego behind them and Hergo in front.

"What do you think?" asked Shego as the both of them got into fighting stances. Harry however had noticed something else.

"Kim we got a problem." He said, but realised that she had noticed it too. Both girls had glowing hands. Shego's glowed green with what appeared to be plasma whereas Hergo's glowed yellow and crackled with lightning.

"Look at this!" Drakken exclaimed. "Why do I even bother with the sharks?" he asked as he pressed another button and lasers descended from the ceiling.

"Remote control lasers, I'll handle this." Said Ron as he strode forward with his chest out while Kim and Harry each raised an eyebrow at him. He soon deflated, "Yeah I got nothing. Guys?"

Harry and Kim looked at each other and nodded before Harry grabbed Ron and dragged him to the floor while Kim got out her compact. She reflected the lasers away from them, trying to hit the weapons, but one laser managed to his the big computer console and it started to explode. Then everything started to explode.

"No, no, no, no!" Drakken moaned as the whole lab started to blow up.

"CHAIN REACTION!" Shego yelled as she started to run. "Hergo let's go." Not one to disobey her sister, especially when it could mean her life, she quickly caught up to her sister. She could see the heroes running up ahead, the girl dragging the goofy guy with her, but then a blast knocked her and her sister forward and into Drakken. They quickly got up and dragged him to a safe room and locked the door tight.

Kim, Harry and Ron ran towards the exit, a cave in the cliff face and jumped into the water below. They resurfaced and looked up; watching the building above them as it pretty much self-destructed. Harry whistled.

"That's gonna take a lot of money to fix." He mentioned before they turned around in the water and swam for shore.

* * *

After school the following evening Harry was out on the pitch with the soccer team warming up. He had left Kim after their last lesson and gone straight to the locker rooms. He had just finished stretching and they were about to begin practice when someone cleared their throat behind him. He spun around to see Barkin standing there, his sister timidly standing behind the giant man.

"So Possible, think you can escape detention that easily just because of a naked mole rat?" Harry looked shocked. "Oh yes, I know about the rodent." He said gruffly. "Now let's get you and your sister back to detention. Move it double time." Harry sent and apologetic look back at the team before following his sister back inside the school. They stopped in the changing rooms so that Harry could swap his soccer shoes for his pair of modified trainers; Wade had fitted them with inline skates and mini propulsion engines, he'd done the same for Kim and Ron too, though Ron didn't use his so much, afraid to Harry suspected.

As they made their way back to detention Harry leaned into his sister.

"We can do anything," he whispered, "except successfully escape detention it seems." Kim nodded solemnly as they walked through the door and took the same seats as before. Yet again Kim was edgy and Harry was almost asleep within minutes.

* * *

Back on the creepy island Drakken was weeping about his nano tick.

"Grow up," Shego told him with a beeping machine in her hands, Hergo once again behind her, "Your nano ticks ok."

"Don't kid a kidder Shego." Hergo almost groaned. At least he wasn't as bad as Dr. Nucleus, her sister's last boss.

"I've got a lock on the signal," Shego explained as she fine-tuned the device, "but, this is the weird part, the nano tick is at some high school."

"Ohh, the Possibles." He realised, an evil grin taking over his face. Shego and Hergo looked at each other and smiled. Time for round two they thought.

* * *

"Junior, Vinny, Big Mike, what are you all staring at?" Kim asked feeling slightly scared. Harry awoke at his sisters question, but still wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on, at least until he heard Junior's answer. "Cheerleader," he said pointing at her nose, "you got a zit." That got Harry thinking. His sister had never had a zit in her life, neither of them had. So it was weird that she had one now. He guessed that the stress of detention was making her break out.

"Cheerleaders don't get zits," said Vinny as if it was fact. "Oh," Junior retorted, "well then maybe it's a tiny explosive device." That got Harry alert. He sat up straight and looked at his sister.

"The nano tick!" they realised. Kim got out her compact to look at her nose while Harry lent in. There it was on the bridge of her nose, the tiny device that would blow them all to kingdom come. She jumped over her table and made to leave, Harry right behind her, but before they could get more than three paces, Barkin was blocking the way.

"Where do you think you're going Possibles?" He was getting fed up of people trying to leave his detentions.

Kim backflip up onto the table behind her and flipped over Barkin's head, apologising on the way out of the door. Harry did a sliding tackle through Barkin's legs and was soon racing besides his sister.

"We've got to get that thing off you," He said as they ran towards the front doors. She gave a quick call to Wade to apprise him of the sitch. They barrelled through the doors at top speed and found Ron outside on his scooter. He tossed them a couple of helmets. Kim got on the scooter as Ron told her that he'd talked to Wade, who believed that Drakken could track the tick. Harry put on his mission gloves and pressed the back of his right hand, which brought out his skates. Kim was just hoping that Wade was wrong when Drakken was suddenly yelling at them from a hovercraft.

"Wade's never wrong sis." He told her just as Barkin came out of the doors. Ron started up his scooter and they were off, albeit slowly at first. Harry was skating not far behind them.

* * *

In the hovercraft Drakken was demanding the tick back while Shego drove and Hergo watched from the backseat. Shego had just told him to get a grip when something started beeping.

"A beep, is it a good beep?" he asked Shego.

"The trackers got a lock on your bug." She told him

"Beep on sweet machine, beep on," he said while hugging the machine and Hergo sighed. 'I was wrong,' she thought, 'He is as bad as Dr. Nucleus.'

"Can you not be weird, please?" Her sister asked as she shoved him off the console. Hergo snorted, she didn't think it was possible for him not to be weird.

They continued to chase the teens around Middleton and Drakken revealed a ray from beneath the hovercraft.

* * *

"Looks bad," She told Ron, Harry now having to use the thrusters in his trainers to keep up with them, "He's got some kind of ray thingy."

"What kind of ray thingy?" Ron asked back. Drakken yelled something that they could not hear, but it didn't matter because it became self-explanatory when he used it and bits of the road started to float up towards the bad guys and then so did Kim. Ron made a left and pulled Kim with him out of the ray, instead Drakken got a mail box. He shook it free while cursing the weapon.

"Ok," Shego tried to placate him, "Why doesn't Hergo drive and I'll do the Gravatomic …"

"It's my weapon, I invented it so I get to wield it." He said heatedly to her.

"Wield away," she said, rolling her eyes.

Harry looked back during the chase and saw that the student driver car, driven by Barkin, was caught in the ray.

"KIM!" He yelled. She looked at him and he pointed behind them. She got Ron's attention and he pulled a U turn to go and save them. She grabbed the number plate of the car and pulled, but she couldn't pull the car down. The number plate came off in her hand so she through it in a wide arc and it hit the ray, which then dropped the car back on the road, narrowly missing the three teens.

They drove passed a fire hydrant which also got caught in the ray, soaking all three in the hovercraft above.

"You," Shego told Drakken, "yeah you don't touch anything. Hergo, control the ray." Hergo climbed into the front seat while Drakken was relocated to the backseat.

* * *

Ron led the twins into Bueno Nacho and slammed the doors shut behind them.

"What make you think we're safe in here?" Kim asked as Harry put away his skates and took off his helmet.

"I don't think we're safe anywhere Kim," He said, "but chases make me hungry. Chimerito?" He asked them. They both glared at him.

"No thanks," Kim answered, "I'm trying to focus on the thing on my nose that's gonna blow me up!" she pointed at her nose.

They moved towards the front of the restaurant, but stopped when the roof began to shake and then the roof was gone. Above them was the hovercraft and down jumped Shego and Hergo.

"The Possibles have something that belongs to us!" Shego announced from the table she landed on. "We want it back!" Hergo piped up from the table behind her.

"Guess what?" Kim asked as she jumped up onto another table while Harry inched to the side to get Hergo in his sight. The twins were picking their opponents in the coming fight. "I don't want it."

"It's on you?" she asked Kim. "What, like, stuck?" Hergo was trying not to laugh.

"Hello, it's not a nose ring." She said pointing at it.

"Definitely more dangerous than one," Harry muttered.

"TAKE HER WHOLE NOSE IF YOU HAVE TO!" Drakken ordered.

"Works for us!" the sisters said powering up. Shego leapt at Kim and started to fight. Before Hergo could join the fray Harry intercepted. He'd always been told by his parent not to hit a girl, but he thought this was an exception; she was a criminal with superpowers after all.

Shego chased Kim behind the counter, destroying a lot of equipment as they went, while Harry and Hergo destroyed the tables in the front of the restaurant.

Harry was vaguely aware of Kim throwing her communicator at Ron and ordering him to call Wade. However he was a bit preoccupied with blocking. On the plus side, he was lasting a hell of a lot longer in this fight than he thought he would. She threw a glowing punch at him, but he ducked and grabbed her arm, throwing her to the floor. He had a quick breather before she was up and fighting again. She got distracted when Kim grabbed Shego's foot mid kick and launched her out of the door and into an unsuspecting Barkin. It was exactly what he needed; he grabbed the side of her neck and squeezed. His Vulcan Death Grip worked as she slipped into unconsciousness.

He looked up in time to see Ron catching a diablo sauce packet. He ran over to Kim as Ron started to poor it down towards Kim's nose, the tick had started to beep, never a good thing when it came to bombs. Of course that's where Shego came back. Not for long though as Big Mike sat on her. 'Ouch,' Harry thought, 'that's gonna hurt in the morning.'

Ron managed to get the sauce onto the tick and then suck it up into a straw, at which point he started to panic as the tick was in the straw and he didn't know what to do with it. Kim grabbed the straw and, much like with a pea shooter, shot it up into the hovercraft, which then exploded. Drakken was hanging off the Bueno Nacho sign.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT," he yelled, "BUT YOU'RE NOT!" there were sirens now and soon a swat time had arrived and was surrounding the sign.

* * *

They didn't get out of that detention after and Ron got to do it with them for helping them to escape, but Kim did end up doing the detention boys' nails. Harry thought it was hilarious.

* * *

Later that night Kim and Harry were getting into bed. Kim was worried about her brother; he had been extra quiet since the whole tick thing.

"What's up big bro?" Harry sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I could have lost you today." He mumbled

"What?" she asked. She'd heard him, but she was confused by his answer.

"You could of died today Kim," he said, getting up an pacing between their beds, "Do you even realise that, you could of died." She dropped onto her bed in shock, she had been totally unaware of the danger, but it seemed her brother hadn't. "But it we've been in dangerous sitches before, why is this time so different?" He sighed again and sat next to her.

"I don't know," he said, "Maybe because it was so much closer to home, maybe because I wasn't in the exact same danger. I honestly don't know. What I do know is that you're my twin and my life wouldn't be the same without you in it." He looked up at her, his eyes slightly glazed over and saw that hers were too. "I love you sis." She hugged him, "I love you too bro." that brought a smile to his face. "Just try to be more careful, ok Kim." She nodded and they both wiped their eyes. They got into their beds and Kim turned off the lamp.

"Night Kim." He said.

"Night Harry." She returned.

* * *

So what do you think? How did i do? I would like your thoughts please.


End file.
